It is known to fabricate such a lamp from sintered ceramic components. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,975 describes the production of lamps from components that are shrunk fitted to each other.
In my U.S. patent application No. 60/173,214, dated Dec. 27, 1999, I described an electrodeless lamp comprising:                a hollow body of ceramic material having an open end and containing a charge of excitable material with a given melting point;        a translucent closure at the open end of the body;        a seal between the body and the closure, the seal being of fused material having a fusing point higher than that of the excitable material.        
I had envisaged that the charge of excitable material would be contained in the hollow body prior to sealing of the closure onto the body. However, I now envisage that the translucent closure or window will be attached to the body prior to final closure.